Frank Vincent
Frank Vincent (15 de Abril de 1937 - 13 de Septiembre del 2017) fue un actor italoamericano de cine y televisión. Participó en el vertical de videojuegos dando voz a un importante personaje de la saga GTA, Don Salvatore Leone. Biografía Su nombre de nacimiento fue Frank Vincent Gattuso. Sabía toca la batería, la trompeta y el piano. Principalmente su sueño era ser músico, por lo tanto decidió estudiar en una escuela y aprender los instrumentos ya mencionados. Luego, estuvo actuando y fue visto por el famoso director Martin Scorsesse, a quien le gusto el trabajo de Vincent y decidió contratarle. Luego de esto, Vincent comenzó a interpretar a varios de los mafiosos, gángsters y tipos duros mas respetados del cine. Hizo frecuentes apariciones en shows de TV, en los cuales lo entrevistaban sobre su trabajo. En septiembre del 2017, Frank Vincent sufrió un ataque al corazón. Como resultado, se sometió a una cirugía a corazón abierto en Nueva Jersey, donde desgraciadamente falleció durante la operación el 13 de septiembre, a la edad de 80 años. Dejó a su esposa, Kathleen, y tres hijos Entrevista sobre Salvatore Leone En 2005, IGN realizó una entrevista a Frank Vincent sobre el nuevo juego de Rockstar Games de entonces, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, el cual trató sobre su experiencia como doblador de Salvatore Leone.Entrevista original con Frank Vincent - ign.com (en inglés) Tu relación con Grand Theft Auto como intérprete del célebre personaje Don Salvatore Leone va ya para largo. ¿Cómo empezaste a trabajar en la serie Grand Theft Auto? :La verdad es que no recuerdo cómo empezó todo; hace ya algún tiempo. ¿Cuánto hace que salió la primera entrega? Cuatro o cinco años. :Recuerdo que me encontraba en el US Open, viendo un partido. En ese momento me llamó mi agente para decirme que estaban interesados en que participara en el doblaje. Creo que fue así como empezó... ¡Si es que no me falla la memoria! ¡Ya no me acuerdo ni de lo que pasó hace dos semanas! ¿Te sorprendió la oferta para trabajar en un videojuego? :Sí, pero por aquel entonces no sabía mucho de videojuegos... y no digo que eso haya cambiado, ojo. Pero soy un actor profesional y el trabajo es trabajo. La verdad es que la idea me resultó interesante. Hablamos sobre ello y decidí hacerlo. La reacción que obtuve fue increíble, porque hay un montón de gente que juega a esto. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabes. Hasta el momento has trabajado en tres juegos de Grand Theft Auto. ¿Cómo ha sido la experiencia? :Se trata de trabajo de doblaje, y eso es muy diferente a actuar delante de la cámara, obviamente. Ha sido una experiencia increíble. Siempre estaba esperando a que llegara el siguiente juego de la serie para ver si el personaje de Don Salvatore cobraba mayor protagonismo. Y así era. Es uno de los personajes principales. Esto, y el hecho de que mi voz sea la suya, es motivo de orgullo para mí. ¿Has recibido mucha respuesta de los seguidores del personaje al que interpretas en Grand Theft Auto? :Participo en muchos encuentros con los fans, y en firmas de autógrafos donde puedo conocer al público. La primera experiencia que tuve me ocurrió cuando me encontraba en un festival de cine en Florida … si no recuerdo mal. Estábamos en Sarasota, donde estaba celebrándose una gran fiesta después de los pases, y alguien me vino con el juego. Hasta aquel momento no creo ni que hubiese pensado en ello. El tío tenía el disco y me lo enseñó. Y mi nombre estaba el primero en la lista de personajes. Así que le firmé el juego, y ahí empezó todo. Ahora la gente se me acerca constantemente y me dice “me encanta este juego”. Y lo más irónico es que yo nunca he jugado. Para la preparación de la voz de Salvatore, ¿de dónde extraes la inspiración? :Más o menos del guión. Es un poco malsonante y descarado. Cuando actúas delante de la cámara, te pones en modo “realista”. Pero esto es como... no es como la realidad, porque aquí realmente te dirigen los muñecos, la gente, los personajes y la forma de grabar. Lo cierto es que es un proceso bastante peculiar, y los oyes hablar... a los muñecos a los que personificas, digo. Yo diría que la inspiración proviene del guión, al menos en mi forma de interpretarlo. No puedo interpretarlo de otro modo. ¿Cómo compararías la voz de Salvatore con la de otros matones de la mafia a los que has interpretado a lo largo de los años? :Esto también tiene que ver con las diferentes técnicas que se emplean en el doblaje y la actuación delante de la cámara. Cuando te pones delante de una cámara, no te paras a pensar en la voz. Piensas en el instrumento entero: tu cuerpo, tu aspecto y todo lo que tienes que hacer. Pero cuando haces doblaje, no piensas en otra cosa. La verdad es que son dos medios que no se pueden comparar. Yo trabajo en cine y trabajo en televisión y el tipo de actuación es diferente. También trabajo en radio. Pero el doblaje es un medio completamente distinto. No me veo capaz de establecer comparaciones. ¿Los tres juegos se grabaron en el mismo sitio? ¿Cómo fue el proceso? ¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó? :Creo que hicimos el primero en otra parte, en un estudio diferente. Y los dos últimos, San Andreas y Liberty City, en Rockstar. Sé que son ingleses y la verdad es que me halagaron muchísimo y me trataron con enorme respeto. Es maravilloso tener una relación así con gente con la que estás trabajando, y también con los productores con los que he trabajado. La verdad es que se han portado maravillosamente conmigo y ya estoy impaciente por trabajar en el próximo capítulo. Salvatore Leone es un pez gordo de la mafia, fumador de puros y amante de las armas. ¿Os parecéis en algo? ¿Cómo definirías tu personalidad con respecto a la suya? ¿Te sientes vinculado a él después de tantos años? :Bueno, me gustan los puros y soy un pez gordo, pero lo de las armas no es lo mío. Detesto reconocerlo, pero la verdad es que no nos parecemos nada. A mí lo que me gusta es ir a la playa, relajarme con mi mujer, salir a cenar y pasármelo bien. Supongo que cuando era joven me parecía más a Don Salvatore que ahora. Pero ahora me dedico a relajarme y divertirme. Uno siempre se vincula emocionalmente con las cosas que hace. O sea, si me lo encontrase en la calle lo reconocería, estoy seguro. ¿Es Salvatore Leone el mafioso más poderoso al que has interpretado? ¿El más importante? ¿Es muy diferente hacer de jefe que de matón? :Es el más poderoso que he interpretado con la voz. Y también el más importante, sí. Oh sí, cuando interpretas a un sicario, recibes órdenes. Y cuando interpretas al jefe, las das. Eso es todo. Ahora en los Soprano hago de jefe, así que me lo estoy pasando bomba. Durante tu juventud, tuviste contacto con diferentes actividades artísticas, desde tocar la batería a la interpretación. ¿Qué opinión te merecen los videojuegos? ¿Crees que han madurado como forma de arte? :Yo he hecho de todo, he tocado durante años y tengo mi propia web, FrankVincent.com. En marzo saco un libro titulado “A Guy’s Guide to Being a Man’s Man”. He hecho montones de vídeos de rap y ahora trabajo en videojuegos. Creo que los videojuegos han recorrido un larguísimo camino y que llegan a millones de personas. La verdad es que es maravilloso formar parte de ello. Se te conoce sobre todo por tu trabajo como actor en proyectos como Grand Theft Auto, Goodfellas y los Soprano. ¿Hay algún otro tipo de papeles que te guste? :Bueno, dentro de poco va a salir una película llamada “Tale of Two Pizzas”, que se estrena en Nueva York el 7 de octubre. Hago del propietario de una pizzería, todo lo contrario a Vincent Pastore. Es una peliculilla deliciosa, una comedia. E interpreto al padre de Jennifer Aniston en otra película llamada “Ella es única”, de Eddie Burns. La verdad es que me encanta hacer comedias. Salvatore Leone Salvatore Leone es un pez gordo, uno de los personajes mas importantes y Don de una de las familias mas poderosas de la mafia, la familia Leone. Frank Vincent se siente identificado con Salvatore en sus días jóvenes. Ahora Frank dice que el prefiere relajarse en la playa con su mujer en vez de preocuparse por las armas, o puros, etc. Aunque afirmó que es un gran fanático de los puros y que se auto-considera un pez gordo. Referencias Enlaces externos * FrankVincent.com * Artículo de Frank Vincent en Wikipedia en:Frank Vincent fi:Frank Vincent hu:Frank Vincent pt:Frank Vincent ru:Фрэнк Винсент Categoría:Actores de voz Categoría:Actores Categoría:Personas fallecidas Categoría:Personas